Too Scared
by Manchineel-Mistress
Summary: She had died, and was reincarnated. She was a coward, but wanted things to change. But, being a ninja wasn't for her. She would not take orders that would just get in the way of her plans. Or maybe she was just to scared. Uchiha!SL!Oc First fanfic, please don't go easy, constructive criticism is welcomed, I need to get better. (Sorry guys)
1. The Beginning

Never thought I would actually write a fanfic and try to publish it. Well, since this is my first one, be a critical as you see fit, I need to improve.

I died, I literally died. I knew if I kept jaywalking this would happen. Or maybe it's because people are stupid and drive at extreme speeds. Maybe the person driving was high, poor bastard, he killed a person and probably thought that he was hugging someone instead. Is that what happens when your high? I wouldn't know, and most likely never will. But I think I currently have a bigger problem on my nonexistent hands.

I was in a Void, and god did I hate it. It was so uncomfortably warm, and there was no light. There was no time, I could have been dead for years as far as I know. I slowly started to forget things, from my death and back. I could still remember my childhood, and more clearly too, but my later years have gone fuzzy. I could remember my first day in first grade better than I could remember my first day in college. In my 26 years of life, I could now only remember half of it.

By the time I forgot my 7th grade science teacher's name, I began to be pulled and pushed into a sort of tunnel. Before, yes, I could move my limbs a bit, but they always hit something squishy, now my whole body was moving. I was moving head first, and I was being suffocated. But soon the suffocation stopped, instead replaced with blinding light and deafening sound. I really wanted to go back to that void now.


	2. Fastforward

It took me a few days before I realized that the void I was in was a womb. It took me even longer to realize that the people around me were speaking Japanese. Why did it take so long? I was a freaking baby! All I did was sleep, and the times when I wasn't asleep, I was being cradled and fed. It felt strange to where a diaper, but even weirder to not being able to walk or feed yourself. It was also boring as hell. I was in a crib all day and all I could attempt to do is try to regain my ability to speak and move.

Be the time my first birthday past, I could stay up for more than two hours and could walk. I already knew how to use a toilet, so yay. Speaking was hard, but I did manage to say something surprisingly early in my new life. I was an otaku in my past life. My first word as actually 'fudge'. Wonder why? Because that was the moment that I saw the Uchiha emblem on my father's back. The day I realized that I was doomed to die, doomed to be a ninja. The one thing that I know I can't do, be a ninja.

By two, I was writing, speaking crude sentences, reading, and denying my possible future. My parents probably thought I was a prodigy, hopefully not. I can't be a ninja, there was no way. I didn't go outside much, so I don't know what time period I'm in, though Tou-san is never really home. I stayed inside and read, which was aggravating. I could only read short kid's books with help, where I used to read seven hundred page novels. Then again, I was only two, again. Writing easier than speaking, only because I started learning to write Chinese during second grade, so I still remember. I started reading after I learned how to write basic characters.

At three, my parents started giving me chakra practices, which I excelled in. Other than that, I just worked on understanding the world I got thrown in. Working on my reading, writing, and speaking. I went outside more, but couldn't determine the period. All I know is that it's not the warring clans' era. I realized that that the Uchiha clan residence is huge. There are actual shops in the residence, which to me is weird. Tou-san is barely there home anymore, thus has left me determine that I am living during a war.

Four years old, I was learning to cook and bake from Kaa-chan, my understanding of Japanese has expanded, too. I finally figured out what point in the timeline I'm in, before Kurama attacked but the Third Shinobi War is still raging. Itachi is alive, I saw him. My parents have spoken about him, too. Maybe I could befriend him. I still don't go outside much. Kaa-chan is apparently a medic at the hospital, and that is why she put me through so many chakra practices, in hopes that I could be like her. I wanted to learn medical ninjutsu, but not be a ninja. Maybe I can just learn jutsu but not go to the Academy, like homeschooling.

Age 5, I can now read a decent paged book and can speak complex sentences, along with a talent for calligraphy. Now my parents are sure of me being a prodigy. I need to slow down. My parents want me to start training, but I refused. They're getting frustrated, but have agreed to wait a few years. I still don't want to be a ninja. Being a ninja means I need to kill, get put through rigorous training, and must travel for days. I not cut out to be a shinobi, and never will be. That doesn't mean I don't want to have a few things that shinobi have. I want to have a summoning contract, it would be so useful. Medical ninjutsu would be wonderful. I can't don't want to be a shinobi, but I might have to. To change things.

Age 6, the Kyubi attacked.


	3. Kyubi Attack

AN: I need to remember to add the warnings

I don't own Naruto, sadly

3rd person

It was a peaceful night in Konoha, most were asleep and the guard shift just changed. What no one knew of the masked man that appeared. No one knew of the danger until too late.

The Kyubi was released.

In moments, chaos broke out. All one cared about was to make sure that they and their family is safe, unless you were a ninja, which you were guiding civilians and your family to safety. No one cared about the two shinobi in jonin jackets, Kano and Hitoshi Uchiha, speaking to their child, Shiori Uchiha, and ushering her into the crowd that was moving to evacuation rooms in the mountain.

1st person

"Kaa-chan? Tou-san? What's going on?" I asked, trying to seem like a child.

"Dear, stay safe, and don't worry about us." Kano, Kaa-chan, told me. Tou-san nodded in agreement. I personally began to think that they were talking to a child. Woah wait, I am a child. I really wanted to hit them. They are not safe, not at all.

Suddenly, a roar.

"Child, just do as we say and GO!" And at the same moment of Tou-san's shout, the flood of people increased and I was pushed away from my 'parents' as they sprint off to direct the crowd. As I was pushed on, I was cursing at my inability to see Kurama. Don't judge me, I like all the biju.

Once I got into the evacuation room, I was met with a surprising sight. Itachi Uchiha was cradling baby Sasuke. It was god damn CUTE! They were sitting in the back corner of the room, and I joined them. Itachi glanced up at me and then looked back down at his brother. He couldn't be much older than me, and I was six. No wonder he was a pacifist, being so young and witnessing so much murder. Did I ever mention that the Third Shinobi War ended when I was five? No, well it did and Minato has now been Hokage for 2 years. He was the one who made the treaty that ended the war.

Anyway, back to current time. The sounds outside had gotten louder. God this attack is lasting long. Sasuke started crying, a lot. Others started glancing over to us. Itachi was trying desperately to calm him. It was getting annoying. Itachi then started bouncing Sasuke, which, in my experience, would out well.

"Um…. Might what to stop, instead, you could try cradling to your stomach and um, swing him in your arms.?" I said, unsure if he was listening to me. I was nervous and quiet. Itachi looked at me, and then did what I said. I was surprised to the least, he had listened to me, The Itachi Uchiha, had listened to me. I was flattered, and proud that I was acknowledge. All those babysitting courses and jobs finally payed off, well other than the money. In a few minutes, Sasuke went to sleep, and the sounds outside quieted. The Kyubi was lured away from the Village.

" Thank you." I barely heard that, but I did. Itachi had thanked me.

A few minutes later, shinobi came into the room, informing the civilians that the Kyubi was sealed, and that the Hokage was dead.

An: Yes, I know Minato probably didn't make a treaty, but I made a mistake and so this is a bit AUish. All future shinobi start the Academy at age 8, so there will be a few changes in age and timelines, but not by much. I sorta don't know what Shiori should wear, so PM me suggestions. I'll most likely update this weekly, unless I finish a chapter early. Anything you want me to clear up, post a review, or PM me.


	4. Rivals?

I don't own Naruto, sadly

1st person

"You know, I never got your name."

"Itachi."

"Well Itachi, I'm Shiori Uchiha. It seems that we're in the same clan."

"Hn."

This short introduction happened when we were walking from the safe houses.

It's been a few days since the Kyubi attack. There a funeral for the late Minato and his wife. Naruto was sent to the orphanage, and the village was preparing itself. But all that didn't affect me much, what did affect me was the fact that the Uchiha compound was relocated, they suspect us as the cause of the Kyubi attack. I was also nearing Academy age, and so I was studying and have started training, I also had to make my choice soon. But all that right now is completely irrelevant.

"Kaa-chan, where are we going?" I asked as we were walking in the compound

"Just going to see an old friend of mine, she has a son about your age." With that one statement, I started panicking. I really thought I was getting betrothed to someone I don't want to be with. Kaa-chan must have noticed because she then assured me that this was just a visit. I also wondered why Kaa-chan never let me meet her friends before, she talked about them, but I never got to see them. Maybe it's because I really left my room, unless food was involved, or new practices.

We stopped at the home of the Head of Clan, I got nervous, like trembling nervous. Kaa-chan noticed that, for sure.

"This is where my friend lives Shiori-chan." Kaa-chan told me with a soft voice. She then knocked on the door. I froze. Mikoto Uchiha was standing in front of my 'mother' with a warm smile.

"Kano-chan! And this must be little Shiori-chan! Come in!" She was so warm. Do Uchiha act like this to friend and family? Wait, yes, yes, they do, I'm one of them. Or I just happen to meet the ones that are somewhat emotional. While I was lost in thought, Kaa-chan walked me in and we were now sitting in a welcoming room, or whatever you call it.

"Itachi! We have guests!" Mikoto shouted. A few moments later, Itachi walked into the room, Sasuke was probably asleep. He walked over to his mother's side. Fugaku was most likely at work, since he wasn't here.

"Itachi, why don't you keep Shiori-chan company, while Kano-chan and I catch up and get tea." A simple question with a simple response. A nod later, the two mothers left the children to entertain themselves. To honest, I had no idea what to say to him.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Trying to start a conversation with Itachi is hard. Anti-social brat. He hadn't said a single word since I arrived. I started babbling about things and philosophies and life. Why? I thought that would catch his attention and then he would talk to me. But no, he just sat there for the whole time.

Eventually, I stopped and just stared at the table, tracing the patterns in the wood with my eyes. The two Uchiha women came into the room after a few minutes, chatting away. They were carrying two trays, one with a tea pot and cups, the other has snacks.

"I'm sure that Itachi-kun is intelligent, but Shiori-chan has finished all the mathematics courses that the Academy would offer and a bit more." Kaa-chan was comparing me to Itachi, oh no…

"Yes, I'm sure Shiori-chan is capable, but has she mastered all the taijutsu forms offered in the Academy?" I whimpered a bit.

"Oh, she will be taught the Uchiha taijutsu style instead, it is better than anything the Academy could teach"

"Will? Does she not already know? Why Itachi already has started training." Itachi just drank the tea offered to him, completely ignoring the mothers as they brag about their children.

This continued for a few minutes, before they stopped and just stared at each other, as if having a telepathic argument on which child is better. Itachi looked up, I guess he noticed the sudden silence and was making sure the women didn't kill each other. But then again, I'm not a true Uchiha or Itachi, for all I know, he could be just thinking of what type of dango is the best. Why are Uchiha's so hard to read, I hate it. They always have the juiciest secrets and gossip.

More time pasted and the women have yet to break eye contract while drinking their tea. Itachi was eating a few snacks and I was sipping the sweet beverage made from leaves in my hands. The silence was getting awkward, like really awkward. Even Itachi was affected, and it was god damn Itachi! I started to think that the mothers were rivals, which they most likely were, they are the same age and Uchihas. I can just imagine a 'Sakura and Ino' situation with Fugaku as Sasuke. How funny would that be, though they probably kept it secret, again, they are Uchihas.

Now that I start really thinking about what they were talking about earlier, did they want Itachi and I to be rivals…?

AN: Well here is the new chapter. I need to know if you guys want a chapter with Shiori's regular life, what she looks like, or how others view her. Maybe I'll just write all three, don't know. Feel free to review and point out mistakes.


	5. Training?

I don't own Naruto, sadly

1st Person

The two mothers continued this for what seemed like hours, though it had only been a few minutes. Itachi seemed to go back to drinking tea with no care in the world. I was pretty sure he was secretly watching me and sizing me up. It was said in the manga that he preferred to watch people before interacting with them, like the weasel he is. After some time, the silence irritated me so much that I needed to say something, don't get me wrong, I can handle silence, but this was too much.

"Kaa-chan? It's going to get dark soon, we should go home." At this, Kaa-chan snapped out of her little trance, as does Mikoto-san. Itachi also returned his attention to the situation at hand.

"Ah, you're right. Before we leave, Mikoto, why not have Itachi-kun train with Shiori-chan?" Why Kaa-chan, why. You hate me don't you.

"Yes, that would be a good idea wouldn't it. Shiori-chan could also meet Shisui-kun, and they could all improve." I was going to be training with Itachi _and_ Shisui, two _prodigies_. I don't even want to be a ninja, but no, I _have_ to be one, I'm an Uchiha after all. I also need to train with two prodigies, PRODIGIES! I sound like a brat, I don't have a choice anymore so might as well make the best of this situation. Let's review some specialization options. Medical-nin, seal master, anbu (if possible), and I have no more ideas. But I'll continue my train of thought later, I right now I need to talk to the woman that dares call herself my _mother_. While we were saying our goodbyes, _The_ Uchiha Fugaku entered the house. Why do I keep meeting important people?

"Fugaku-sama, good to see you again." Greeted Kano. I refuse to call this woman my mother until she explained herself.

"Hn." A very Uchiha-like response, I see where Itachi got it from. Mikoto-san received a nod from from her husband, which she responded with a smile. Itachi just bowed in respect.

"We were just leaving, Mikoto and I have agreed for our children to train with each other, I sure Mikoto will fill you in on the details." And with that, we left. The walk home was silent, I had went back to trying to figure out what I wanted to be specialized in. But, only now I was think of the plot and what I wanted to change it to, if I live that long. I'm being a pessimist.

We got home just before the sun dipped too far into the horizon. I don't even remember what time we left, must have been before noon, but then again it was only 6pm. Tou-san wasn't there, I guess he was grocery shopping, he was the one that always did that strangely.

"Kaa-chan, why did you want me to train with Itachi-kun?" I asked as non-aggressively as I could.

"Shiori-chan, make sure you don't lose to Itachi." Yup, she wanted to one-up Mikoto. They probably started a contest to see which one of their children would be a better ninja. Why are Uchihas so competitive? I really don't understand this clan do I? Mentally sighs.

"When am I supposed to start training with him?" There's no backing out of this, no point in resisting is there. Kaa-chan (she had explained herself and so she is redeemed) looked at me, and smiled a bit.

"Tomorrow." Goddamn it.

Let's just say I'm not a morning person. Kaa-chan woke me up at the ungodly hour of 5am, to get ready. I ditched my usual dress and hoodie for a high collar shirt and cargo pants. I still wear the same shoes, normal shinobi sandals. Why do I wear standard shinobi sandals? I live with shinobi parents, duh. I could barely keep up as we walked to the closest training ground to the Uchiha District. I rather be sleeping or reading.

"Come on Shiori, we need to get there before 6." Kaa-chan said with enthusiasm. I started to wonder if she was actually part of the I&T, being as sadistic as she was right now.

When we arrived at the training ground, Itachi and Fugaku were already there and look as awake as can be. Are all shinobi and shinobi-to-be morning people?

"Fugaku-san! Itachi-kun! It seems that Shisui-kun will be a bit late, but that's alright." Kaa-chan said, clapping her hands together with a sadistic smile. Fugaku gave a nod and Itachi just waited for instructions.

The next 6 hours of hell are about to begin….

AN: I realized that this story was somewhat copying Iyro-nin Kasa, and I don't what that. I'll try to make sure that this story isn't a rip-off of that wonderful story. I only read and watched till the main story ended, so the novels and episodes after the Naru-Sasu ending fight events are probably not going to be in this story, unless I want to write it or it's important to the story. Same goes to Anime-only events. Also, I have a picture of Shiori on my Deviantart, I forgot add the headband, but it's going to be worn around her neck. art/Shiori-Uchiha-667181184


	6. New People and Hopefully Friends

I don't own Naruto, sadly. Only Shiori.

Training was… a bunch of memorizing. Literally, all we were doing was practicing taijutsu forms, or whatever they're called. I have always been bad with technical names. And it's only been half an hour, and it's going to get worst.

"Again!" Fugaku bellowed, ordering us to redo the sequence of forms that we had learned, yay. After another half hour, Shisui decide to finally arrived.

"Forgive me for being late Fugaku-sama, Kano-San!" Shisui exclaimed as he arrived. Everyone looked at him, and then the adults accepted his apology. I personally that was only because he was older than us. What I didn't realize was that Shisui was looking as me curiously.

"Ah, Shisui-kun, this is my daughter, Shiori." Kaa-chan said. I then realized that Shisui _knew_ Kano! She must have trained them before! And she didn't tell me. But that would explain why she would talk about how brilliant Itachi was. I eavesdropped on her, I considered it stealth training.

"Hello Shiori-chan!" Shisui greeted cheerfully, he reminded me of Obito before he 'died'.

"Pleasure to meet you Shisui-kun." I returned, trying to sound pleasant, they say first impressions matter the most. Right?

We took a break to let Shisui get caught up. As I drank water that Kaa-chan had produced from a storage scroll, I was joined by Itachi. Glancing at him, I noticed that a crow was on his shoulder. I knew he had a connection to crows, but I didn't know is that it started this early. I wanted to pet the crow. I love animals, especially birds. But, before I had a chance to ask, our break was over.

We continued to practice until noon, and by that time, I was fully awake and couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried. Kaa-chan and I got home, Tou-san went to work, and Kaa-chan was preparing to go to work.

"Alright. Shiori, don't destroy the house and don't leave the compound. Alright?" Kaa-chan was always like this, repeating the same phrase very day.

"Alright Kaa-chan." I responded, she had pulled me away from my reading to tell me something I already knew.

With that, she left, and will not come back for the next five hours. I went back to reading, though I quickly got bored of it, lazy day I guess. We had already eaten lunch beforehand, and thus I had nothing to do in the house. So, I decide to explore the compound.

Konoha was surprisingly safe, considering all the ninjas and stuff. Children could play on the streets openly, without the chance of danger, unlike when I was a kid. The Uchiha District was exemplary safe, considering that it was the home of the large majority of the police force.

I walked through the streets, just looking around. There were shops, which was a bit strange to me, but then again, I was reborn in Naruto as an Uchiha. At this point, I think anything was possible. That includes spotting the two male Uchihas that I had trained with earlier. Itachi and Shisui were talking outside a small dango/dumpling shop. I didn't want to be noticed by them, but I wasn't as discreet as I wanted in my turning and swift walking. They noticed me. God Damnit.

"Hey! Shiori-chan, is that you?" Shisui shouted.

Fudge.

"Shiori-chan?" Shisui poked me as he spoke. The boys had walked up to be while I was frozen, trying to disappear. Few moments later, I realized I was being childish for not just facing that fact that they would notice and try to socialize with me eventually.

"We were asking you if you wanted to join us for dango. So, do you want to join?" Shisui asked, apparently repeating himself.

"Sure" I answered a bit hesitantly. Itachi had yet to say a word, introvert. We walked into the dango shop without another word.

We sat down at a booth, and ordered our sweets. I really wondered why children can go and buy thing by themselves, but this is Naruto. Wait, who's going to pay?

"Who's going to pay for this?" I asked. I could pay, I do keep money on me always, it's just a habit.

"I'll pay." Itachi declared.

"Wha?! No, I'll pay. I invited both of you." Shisui rebutted. So Shisui invited us, well then the

"Shisui, you're going to pay." I announced, and then elaborated. "You invited us. Itachi, you have no right or reason to pay other than to be nice. If you really wanted to pay, it would just be a waste of money. I also have no obligation to pay."

The boys seem to be satisfied with the end decision, and ignoring the fact that I didn't use honorifics, hopefully. I'm still not used to using them, even after 6 years.

Our sweets arrived soon after that agreement. It was good. Throughout our little snack, me and Shisui conversed with Itachi butting in every so often.

"So, you just started training?" Shisui asked.

"Yep." I answered after swallowing some dango.

"I guess that because you're a girl."

"Sexist any?" Irritation clear in my voice.

"I sure your very capable, though maybe lacking in physical strength." We looked at the third member at our table, Itachi. We then shook our heads and continued to eat.

Shisui paid with money I have no where he got it, and we walked off.

"So, Shisui, where did you get that money of yours?" I had to ask okay.

"My parents give me an allowance." The reply was.

"I have one as well." Itachi added.

"Seems like all Uchiha children do." I mumbled. Mumbling was a habit of mine, transferred from my pervious life.

The two boys looked at me with slight confusion, but I guess that the deemed it unimportant and brushed it off. We continued to walk through the district, a bit of small talk here and there.

"Hey, Itachi, how's Sasuke?" I asked.

"How do you know his name?" Itachi countered sternly. I messed up, fudge.

"I overheard my parents talking about him." Saved.

"Sasuke is fine."

The rest of the walk had no other slip ups.

An hour after when I had left the house, I returned. The two boys insisted on walking me home, but I denied their offers. When I got home, I went back to my studies. Kaa-chan and Tou-san got home, and the day ended.

AN: sorry for the late update. It was hard for me to figure out how Uchiha's should speak. This was also a bit rushed, so mistakes are going to be there, maybe. Welp, at least it's out.


	7. Jutsu!

I don't own Naruto, sadly. Only Shiori.

Days passed, and a routine began to form. Wake up, get ready, eat, train, eat, free time, eat, sleep. I like routines, knowing always made me feel safe, most of the time. Knowing that the Uchiha Massacre was inevitable was not a happy thing to know. Maybe I should start planning, planning on what to do so that I can help save lives and don't die in the process. Also, those lives include the Akatsuki, no matter how bad some of their members were, I love the Akatsuki and determined to save them at least some pain.

Anyway, instead taijustu training today, we're doing something, ninjutsu training.

"Listen up children! We're going to be learning the Great Fireball Technique, Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Kaa-chan said enthusiastically.

It had been nearly a month since we started training, only really focusing on perfecting the Uchiha Taijutsu Style. Also during this time, Itachi, Shisui, and I have become good friends. I wasn't as good as they are physically, but I was first academically, only one point better than Itachi when we took a mock intellect test. Don't get me wrong, I had perfected the taijutsu style, but it was a bit slower than the boys. So, I guess we're moving on to ninjutsu, wish they would at least test us for our affinities, I hope I'm fire. I doubt I am.

"I know you seem a bit young for this coming of age tradition, but we, Fugaku-sama and I, feel like you're ready. You might even get a chance to enter into the Academy early." Kaa-chan continued as we all just waited for instructions (except Fugaku).

"Now, the hand seals are tiger, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and finally tiger." Fugaku explained.

Hand seals are the only basic teaching I have yet to master. I had learned them when I was four, but could never get the hang of them. Or in other words, I would forget them at times and I couldn't do them very fast. The boys started flashing through the seals, leaving me in to link the hand seal names to the seals. It took me four minutes to figure them all out and start the actual practicing. By this time, Itachi had perfected the jutsu on the first try, and Shisui was near perfection. Prodigies.

I was just practicing the hand seals so that I don't mess them up, and to memorize them. After I was comfortable with the seals, I went concentrated chakra near my chest and…...

Created a little wisp.

I was embarrassed, and everyone was staring at me. I mess up the jutsu. Fudge.

"Shiori-chan, having some trouble?" Kaa-chan asked, after a few moments.

I had come up with two conclusions on why I couldn't make a fireball. One, I didn't have a fire affinity, or two, I was bad at jutsu and just need more practice. I wanted to test the former first.

"Kaa-chan, do you have any chakra induction paper?" I asked.

"You don't think that your affinity is fire? But Shiori! That's preposterous! Of course you would have an affinity to fire. Most of the clan does." Kaa-chan said a bit surprised.

" _Most"_ I replied with a bit of edge.

"Shiori-chan, how about you practice the jutsu for the rest of the training session and if you don't master it, we'll consider getting you chakra induction paper." Fugaku cut in.

I nodded and continued to practice. I'll have to wait to test the first assumption and go on to the second.

For the rest of the time I practiced, not saying a word. By the end, I could get a decent fireball, but it was not to clan standards.

Kaa-chan went to work, and I went to the dango shop. The small shop had become me and the boys meeting place, and from there we would go where every the hell we wanted, in the compound.

"Hey, Shiori, do you want us to help you train? You know, to master the fireball jutsu?" Shisui asked.

We had gotten familiar enough that we now don't use honorifics, which is a nice change.

"Sure." I responded gloomily, I had failed my first jutsu after all.

So, we traveled to the nearest training grounds with water.

"Okay Shiori, imagine the fireball. That's how I got the hang of it." Shisui suggested.

Maybe that would help me. Most jutsu is made through the combination of the shape and nature transformation of chakra, exceptions being jutsu that only need shape transformation like the rasengan. If I remember correctly, Naruto had visualized the resengan, and only then could he gain the shape. Same thing with nature transformation, I think. I closed my eyes and let my imagination take hold. As a hot blazing ball of fire was made in my mind, the same blaze was released from my lips.

"Woah, that's the largest you made. You're getting closer!" Shisui was really a good friend, always trying to help those close to him.

The fireball wasn't to standard, but it gave me hope again. Maybe I was just bad at jutsu.

By the way, Itachi didn't say anything. Introvert.

I came home that day with burns and exhausted. It was around 4:45PM when I got back. Shisui and Itachi walked me home, so they now know where I live, though I think they had already known.

I quickly treated my burns and took a shower. Kaa-chan had arrived home so after. Looking at the state that my body was in, she had a near heart attack. Rushing to my side, she had entered her medic mode, looking me over with glowing hands. That reminds me.

"Kaa-chan, can I learn medical ninjutsu?" I inquired, brushing my hand through my wet hair.

She stopped, looking at me bewildered.

"I think you should wait a few more years, medical ninjutsu needs refined chakra control. When I think you're ready, I'll personally teach you."

"So, you're saying that my chakra control isn't to par with the minimal requirements."

"-sigh- Yes."

"If I can prove to you that I have enough control over my chakra, will you teach me?"

"Maybe." That's all I need

The next day came, and I had gotten what I wanted.

Chakra induction paper.

"Alright. Shiori, I believe you know how to use this." Fugaku said, handing me a slip of paper form the small stack.

"Just push chakra into it, right? And if it turns to ash, it's fire, dirt is earth, wet is water, and if it splits in half it's wind." Just to make sure.

Fugaku nodded.

Pushing a small bit of chakra into the paper, it didn't turn to ash.

Instead it was cut in half. Wind release.

"I see, that's why you were having trouble with the fire jutsu. How you knew that you had a different affinity from fire is a mystery though. Unless you would like to explain Shiori." Kaa-chan said, everyone was looking at me.

"I… just had a feeling. Plus, it was difficult for me to perform the jutsu, so I thought I had a different affinity, or I was just bad at justu. I had just read about it." I clarified, or at least tried to.

"Wow Shiori, I didn't expect that you had wind release, just bad at jutsu. At least you can perform Gōkakyū. Even if it's as powerful as our's." Shisui said.

"That means you have completed the coming of age jutsu, so you now technically an adult by clan standards." Itachi added.

That's right. I master the jutsu. Took time, but I am now 'of age'. Not like biologically, but I am now a 'shinobi', though I still need to go through the Academy and get my hitai-ate.

"You mastered the jutsu?" Kaa-chan asked, a bit surprised, as did Fugaku.

"Yeah, that's why I had burns and was exhausted, and I mastered it with help."

"Yes, I knew that. But, you _mastered_ _it_ , with fire not even being your affinity. In one afternoon."

I guess it was a bit alarming, but I didn't partially care.

"At least I mastered it." I responded.

"Well, we're going to have to find Fūton jutsu for you. But, we start with chakra enhancing blades." Fugaku spoke, turning our attention back to training.

Enhancing blades didn't seem too difficult, but me being the idiot I am, put too much chakra into the blade and nearly got a chakra burn. Maybe tomorrow I'll continue.

"Mikoto-chan, it seems that my dear Shiori has out done your Itachi-kun"

"Oh, but tables can turn as fast as the weather during the night dear Kano-chan."

"Just let me enjoy one of the few times that my child have proven herself an equal to yours."

The two women sat there in the garden of the Uchiha matriarch, debating which of their children was best.

Maybe they would pull Shisui into this dispute.

Wooh! Chapter done! Two weeks and I got this out. I'm going to get them into the Academy early, to try and compensate for the entry age. Also, the rivalry has not been forgotten, I need it to still be a thing. I don't know if I want Shisui to be an orphan or not, but I'm leaning towards orphan. I probably not going to abide by the once a week post, I want to write longer chapters, and those take time, and I like to procrastinate. I also have an idea for another fanfic, and I don't think anyone has thought of this one, so once I finish this, I might write that.


	8. Cramming and Sparring

I don't own Naruto, sadly. Only Shiori.

* * *

After throwing on a pair of cargo pants, a tank top, and a jacket. Hey, it was November, though Kaa-chan did teach us how to use chakra to keep our body heat, eh, I'll just take off the jacket later. I made my way to the kitchen. Our house was medium sized, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining area, living room, and yard. Nothing special. Though the yard was somewhat large, you could fit a pool in it and still have room for a large koi pond. We were on the edge of the district, so we have more space than others.

Once I made it to the kitchen, I grabbed a plate, filled it with food, and went to the dining room to eat. Swiftly, I ate my food. Kaa-chan gave me a glass of milk, fudging _milk_. I picked up the cup and brought it to the sink, and dumped all the milk down it. Turning around, I fill my newly emptied glass with orange juice.

Walking back into the dining room, I was met with a furious Kano, and a tired Hitoshi. Sitting down, I ignored the heated glare the was burning a hole in my head, and focused on eating. Twenty minutes left till training.

"Shiori, drink your milk." Kano said, pushing down her temper.

"No."

"Why not?" More strained.

"I don't like the taste."

"That. Simply…. Why." Kaa-chan gave up.

"I'll but flavored milk next time." Hitoshi breathed.

I continued to eat, I don't like being late.

(IIIo101oIII)

Kaa-chan and I arrived at Training Ground 11 right on time. Training Ground 11 is the training ground we had been using for our early morning training, and I only learned yesterday. I need to be more attentive of my surroundings.

"There you are." Fugaku announced plainly.

"Shiori! I went to the library and found some D-rank wind release jutsu." Shisui shouted to me.

"Hn." Itachi huffed.

By the way, they all talked(?) at the same time.

"Anyway, let's get to work! Fugaku-san, I need to speak to you." Kaa-chan always seems to be the leader.

And so, Kaa-chan pulled Fugaku aside, while the boy did the same to me.

"Here are the jutsu scrolls." Scrolls were then dumped into my arms courtesy of Shisui Uchiha.

With nearly ten scrolls in my arms, my balance was wavering. Moments later, I fell on my butt. Curse you Shisui. No, thanks for the scrolls.

I'm sure that Itachi was mentally laughing, Shisui was worried and amused, and the two adults just glanced at us to make sure that no one was hurt. Getting up, I glared at the two future-martyrs.

"But, before I can even _start looking_ at these jutsu, I need to at least practice using futon chakra, or something like that." I said, "But, thanks for thinking about my uncommon chakra nature."

"Oh, right. Shiori-chan! Don't forget about that blade chakra enhancement practice!" Fugaku reminded.

"Hai!"

Let's get to work, starting with stretches.

(IIIo101oIII)

Two hours later, I could cut multiple leaves, and had focus my wind chakra into a kunai enough to get it stuck five centimeters into the target (a wood log).

Now for the new justu. Fudge.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh." I wheezed.

"Okay there Shiori?" A worried Shisui asked.

"Yup. Perfectly fine."

"Then why are you collapsed on the ground groaning." Itachi, don't make me hit you, I'm tired.

"She's probably just exhausted. She did just use a lot of her chakra." Shisui, I love you.

"Just let her rest a bit dears." Kaa-chan.

"If she starts practicing jutsu, she could work herself to chakra exhaustion." Fugaku-san, thanks.

So, I got a half hour rest, wooh.

(IIIo101oIII)

"This has one hand seal, the fudge."

"Yep."

"And all it is, is blowing wind chakra through my mouth and then applying that chakra to a weapon."

"Yep, though, applying it to weapons isn't written here, I'm sure it could work."

"Thanks, Shisui."

(Io1oI)

"Ram seal, focus chakra, blow."

"Make sure your stance is wide, you were pushed back last time, the jutsu wasn't even that strong."

"Got it."

"Make sure you expel the chakra, and don't cut up your throat."

"Don't worry Itachi, and thanks for the advice."

"I'm going to fail this."

"No, you're not."

"Thanks."

(IIIo101oIII)

Face-planting onto the table in our little rendezvous, I sighed.

"I'm tired. Why are jutsus so chakra expensive? Even if it was only one jutsu. Why are my chakra reserves so small? Why can't I be like Madara-dono?" I cried, I was tired okay.

The last comment got some strange looks from the boys, but hey, Madara had huge chakra reserves, and I love him.

"Dono? Do you really hold him in such high regards? He did betray Konoha." Shisui said.

"Yeah, but he makes up for it in pure coolness (badassery)." Was my response.

"I am starting to question where your loyalties lie, or what your standards are." Itachi said unimpressively.

"With Konoha, obviously, though if Madara-dono was somehow revived, then I would total be with him."

"Standards?"

"Unimportant."

"Worrying."

"You two are too serious, and we should probably leave if we're not buying anything."

Shrugging, the two boys got up and exited the shop, with me closely behind.

(IIIo101oIII)

Sitting at the dinner table, there was one question in my head that needed to be answered.

"Kaa-chan, what were you and Fugaku-sama talking about this morning?"

"You'll find out soon." Cheery, so it's not something bad.

"It's not anything bad, don't worry." Tou-san added, more confirmation.

Wait, did Kaa-chan not say something about early entry into the Academy if we master the Fireball Jutsu. Fudge. Well, time to really think about what I'm going to do for the future.

Medic if for sure, no matter how hard it's going to be. Being a master at fūinjutsu would help, but a bit out of my league. I doubt I'll ever have the huge amount of chakra needed to be a ninjutsu specialist. I not fit for a taijutsu specialist. Genjutsu it is.

"Shiori, eat your food please." Kaa-chan said.

Looking at the food in front of me, I decided that other thoughts can wait, food is more important.

(OOOOIIIIo101oIIIIOOOO)

The guess that enrollment in the Academy was coming soon, is now fact.

We (Itachi, Shisui, and I) were being bombarded with the amount of info and training thrown at us. It's like cramming for a final exam. We were being taught the basic jutsus that you learn in the Academy, and everything else that you learn. Shurikenjutsu was also taught, though Shisui and Itachi had already learned and excelled in it, leaving me behind. Meditation, chakra theory, history, genjutsu (finally), taijutsu (Academy katas), etcetera. We even learned to enhance our muscles with chakra, like with tree hopping. Never mind cramming for a test, this is like going through a course that shoves two years of information into one. The next enrollment period for the Academy is in a few months, in the Spring.

"I feel overloaded." A groaning me spoke, again faceplanting into the table of the dango shop.

"Same here." Shisui responded.

Itachi huffed in agreement.

"Wait, Itachi, you're not soaking all this stuff in like a sponge. Maybe you are more human that you seem!" I said, trying to be funny.

"Of course he's human." Shisui deadpanned, along with Itachi's unimpressed look.

"But, he's so good at everything…. You know what, never mind, you guys have no sense of humor."

A few moments of silence….

"Let's go study, or train, or something productive." We needed something to do, so I spoke up.

Nodding, the us three moved out.

(IIo101oII)

"Today, you three will spar. I expect the best from you." Fuck. You. Fugaku.

I was panicking.

How the _fuck_ am I going to beat _Itachi and Shisui_ _at once!_ Life hates me. I hate shinobi. I hate fighting.

I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'M NOT READY!_

Breathe, calm down, stay focused, clear the mind.

3rd person

The others noticed Shiori's panic, but after she calmed down, they brushed it off.

"You can use anything you learned. The battle will continue till one person is left standing. No severe damage or killing, only till the opponent is unable to continue." Kaa-chan explained.

The three children spread themselves apart in a triangle shape, taking their stances.

1,

2,

3,

"Begin."

The two boys launched at Shiori, who was frozen with panic. Quickly regaining control over her fear, she rolled away from the shuriken thrown at her. The boys landing a few feet in front of her, prepared to throw more projectiles. Getting up, Shiori ran for the trees, more places to hide. The boys quickly throw the shuriken and kunai in their hands, in a vain attempt to hit the Uchiha female before she got to the tree line.

Shiori, out of the three of them, was the best at camouflage and hiding, if she got out of their sight, the chance of getting her became slim. With the forest that she just ran into, the boys should have just give on finding her, but their Uchihas, they are not going to up yet.

Though Shiori seemed calm, she was panicking. Making a break for the tree was so that she could gather her thoughts and make a vague plan. In her adrenaline-fueled run, Shiori didn't cover her tracks, so constantly moving was her best chance of not getting caught. Wait.

Making three clones, each one of them ran off in a different direction, while the original jumped into the canopy. Let's see if they can find me.

The two Uchiha prodigies found tracking in the topsoil, lots of tracks. Each making one clone, they split up. Shiori (original), at that point, made it to the largest tree she could find, and used the disguise jutsu to hide herself on the tree's branches, pressing her back to the trunk.

Itachi was the first to encounter Shiori, hiding behind a tree trunk. Engaging, he threw shuriken at her, poofing the smirking clone. Bewildered, Itachi moved on, with the new knowledge of her clones. Clone Shisui had also met a clone, and henged clone. The clone looked exactly like Itachi. Not even sparing the nervous clone a glance, Shisui's clone moved on. The henged clone then met Shisui.

Seeing the henged clone, Shisui poofed her. The two Itachis' went an entirely separate way from him. Shisui passed Shiori's tree, seeing him, Shiori got nervous. Though he didn't even see her, she was now on edge. Itachi's clone had got rid of the last clone, and then there was no sign of her. Meeting back up at the tree line, they dismissed their clones.

"Where is she?" Shisui hissed.

"Where haven't we looked?" Itachi suggested.

While the boys formulated a plan, Shiori had felt like it was safe enough to come out of her hiding place. She couldn't stay in there and have no idea what's was going on.

The Uchiha males, reentering the forest, noticed movement in the trees.

She was above them.

Jumping into the trees, the males found their female friend many branches ahead of them, and moving, back to them.

1st person

I jumped branch from to branch, searching for the two Uchiha martyrs.

And there they are.

Standing below me, the two Uchiha males seemed to be talking, planning. Preparing to attack, I heard on thing.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Whipping around, I saw Itachi and Shisui performing the Great Fireball Jutsu, attacking me.

Jumping off the branch that was now consumed by flames, I _ran_. But, the clones jumped in front of me and blocked my way. Fuck.

Turning around, I saw shuriken flying at me. Blocking them, my eyes started to burn.

I'm can't do this. I can't do this. _I can't do this. Ican'tdothis._

Hyper focus. My eye sight was sharper, seeing movements before they happen. Sharingan.

" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A fireball erupted from my mouth.

"Fūton: Kūki-ryū!" Cutting off the stream of fire, I sent a stream of air into what remains of the ball of fire, effectively 'fanning' the flame.

The boys scrambled to get out of the fireball's range. With good reason, too. Anywhere the fire had touched was charred, black.

"Got you."

Black.

(VVVv202vVVV)

"Do you think I hit her too hard?"

"Don't worry Shisui-kun, she'll wake up soon."

 _Splash!_

I shoot up, hitting Shisui in the head. But never mind that, my hair was now soaked. While Shisui was on the ground clutching his head, I got up. Seeing that Itachi had a bucket and a smirk, the target was clear.

"Itachi Uchiha. Pray tell who dumped water on my face and _soaked_ my hair?"

Still smirking, Itachi turned to Shisui with a second bucket, filled to the brim with water, and proceeded to dump water on his face. Shisui, in turn, started coughing.

"Itachi, why did you do that?" Shisui pouted.

Itachi then turned around and walked away, like the smug bastard he is. Or introvert.

Wait… he screwed with my hair.

"ITACHI! Get back here!"

(-)

" _My_ kid got sharingan first."

"So, it seems."

"You two need to stop comparing your children."

The mothers turned to the grandmother.

"Not like you don't brag about Shisui-kun Akira-san."

The fifty-year-old woman just scowled at Kano.

"We'll see which child ends up the best."

(AN)

Spring Break. That means more time, so why not make a super long chapter! Don't think these are going to be common, just when I have time. Lots of line breaks, but hey, I need something to show a time skip. Also, this was 7 pages, I tired. Shisui has a grandmother, they had their first spar, Shiori has sharingan, she hates milk, adores Madara and they're going to enter the Academy early. Sort of all over the place, but I'm lazy and need to get things over with. I think I'm moving things too fast, but I can rewrite it later. All the underlined text is muttering. Hitoshi is not getting enough time, I should devote an entire chapter to him, no. This was also my first attempt at a fight scene, and it's bad. Also none of this is edited, I'm too lazy. Anyway, I'm losing my train of thought. See ya in two weeks.


	9. Memorial (can skip)

This is a little mourning thing I do, where I try to immortalize the deads ones in some form of media, or take down the date they died. Anyway, this a chapter dedicated to my dead chickens (6AM this morning 4/16/2017). It's short, sorry.

"Shi-nee, can you tell me a story?" a six-year-old Sasuke asked me.

"What type of story?"

"A… folktale!"

"OK…. I know a story, but it's more like a story from my childhood."

"Tell me!"

"Alright… Long ago, there was a family, the family had two chickens. The family loved their chickens, the red one was large and trusting, and the orange one was shy and small. One morning, a wolf crept into the yard, and broke into the chicken coop. The wolf snapped the necks of the chicken, about to carry them off, but then the family flooded out to see why the chickens were crying. Seeing the wolf drop the red chicken and run off was shattering. The chickens were dead and the wolf was gone. The heartbroken family was left crying, never again being able to see their chickens. The family blames themselves for the death of their chickens, never truly forgiving themselves."

"That's sad!"

"Sorry, that's just how I remember it."

"When in the world did you have chickens?"

"Long ago Itachi, a lifetime ago actually."

"Anyway, stop telling my brother depressing stories."

I laughed, he told me not to be depressing. Says the guy whose whole life is depressing.

"What's the moral?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see… that what's done is done, there's no changing it. No matter how bad you feel, you need to try and move on. Stay level headed and don't be consumed my anger and negative emotions."

Irony, maybe I can make Sasuke hate Itachi less later. Or not.

"Or it was something like that."

"You should tell it to Shisui."

"Nah, I barely remember the story, I changed a lot of things to cover up the holes in my memory."

"I can tell it then!"

"Go for it Duck-chan."

"I'm not a duck!"

Laughter floated through the room.

Shiori cried that night. Memories reemerge and she remembers the life she left behind.

 _What if I had just drove…_


	10. The Academy! I'm going to hate this

I don't own Naruto, just Shiori.

* * *

"She unlocked her Sharingan early, and over a simple spar"

"I wonder what will push her to Mangekyō."

"She's only in the primary state, in both eyes, we should wait a bit."

"Either way, we need to start training it immediately."

"She's only six."

"She's a prodigy, Kano-san, we can't pass up this chance."

"What about Itachi, and Shisui! Fugaku, Elders, please she's just a child, we have time."

"Kano, it's for the clan."

"Hitoshi… fine. We'll start training her."

* * *

Staring at the courtyard of the Academy building, I was nervous to say the least. How did I get here? Oh wait…

(Flashback)

"We enrolled you into the Academy! The Hokage agreed to let you, Itachi, and Shisui enter the Academy after we showed him your brilliance." Kaa-chan explained excitedly, it sort of sounded like bragging at the end.

"OK."

"Classes start in a few months, and I'm going to prepare you to completely vaporize the competition, including Itachi and Shisui." Kaa-chan's scowl tells me there another competition between her and the boy's parents (does Shisui have parents?).

"Yay."

Tou-san stared at us, probably asking himself why he marry the woman that was now his wife. Kaa-chan was crazy, and Tou-san was emotionless, almost. Opposites attract, right? Anyway, so I was right in my hypothesis, about the cramming. I also like to think that the real reason that we're being put into the Academy early, was actually to show that the Uchiha were better than other clans by have three prodigies in one generation. Haha, stuck up Uchihas and their superiority complexes.

"Oh, and we're going to train your Sharingan, too." Fudge, the chakra cost.

(End)

Many lessons, near trips to the hospital, and one birthday (mine) later, here I am, standing in front of the Academy. I'm not ready. I'm bad at handling people in my past life, or was at least I wasn't very social and kept to myself. I haven't changed much have I.

"Hey Shiori! Come on. We're going to be late." Shisui called out, late, right.

"Hn."

"Coming!"

Walking to where Itachi and Shisui stood, at the doorway, I looked around the courtyard. There was that swing that Naruto was always sitting on, the ground was patched with clumps of grass, contrasting from the packed dirt that had been stepped on many a time. There as an entire side blocked by trees and shrubs, and just behind was part of the building connecting to the administrative building, that part also held the Hokage office.

"So… why did we arrive fifteen minutes early?" I asked.

Classed started at 8:30 AM, and it takes twenty minutes to get from the Uchiha district to the Academy (the compound was at the edge of the village), if my watch was right at least. We had left 7:55 AM, so 8:15 minus 7:55, equals twenty minutes, just checking my math. There were very few kids around, mostly diligent clan children. We were allowed inside at 8:20 Am, so we have five minutes to wait. We didn't have early morning training today because we had to go to the Academy. Though we were told we were going to start up again next week, but it was going to be shorter, unless it was a no school day.

"The early bird gets the worm." Shisui replied.

"But there's no worm to be had." I countered.

"We got here early because we live at the edge of the Village, and Okaa-san didn't what us to be late. She got Kano-san and Akira-san woke you up early and gathered you at my house to eat breakfast, then they shooed us out of the compound." Itachi said, all fact too.

"Oh right." Shisui and I chorused.

"So that old woman is Akira-san?"

"Yeah, she's my grandmother."

"So… you're an orphan living with your grandmother, parents most likely killed in the war."

"Yeah, that was oddly on target."

"It makes the most sense as we did just get out of war."

"It's been years."

"A few years."

And so, the conversation went on, with Itachi cutting in every now and then, until the doors opened.

We were all in the same class, 4-A, but I doubt it's going to stay that way. We were advanced, so we were probably going to get into more advanced classes, as you do. Itachi graduated in a year, and Shisui was probably close to that. I would have to keep up. Ah fudge, this is tiresome.

Entering the building with the other children, we found our classroom and sat down. Three Uchihas sitting next to each other is pretty suspicious, so the teacher would maybe move us, but hey, we have lunch to talk. As the rest of the class filtered in, some threw glances at the Uchiha trio, but mostly ignored them.

"So, how is the Sharingan training going?" Shisui asked, a bit out of the blue.

"Exhausting."

"We could see that, you nearly collapsed a few times."

"Though, if I wasn't of Uchiha blood, and instead had an implanted eye, the strain would be much worse."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Shut up."

A chuckle from the boys, and que me pouting.

Then the teacher came in, class start.

"My name is Suki Aki, and I will be your Chunin instructor this year. I will start with attendance each day, when I call your name respond."

Blah blah blah, nope, no important names yet.

"Inuzuka Hana." Ooh, Kiba's sister, maybe I can be her friend.

"Here."

More pointless names.

"Uchiha Shiori."

"Here, sir."

A few names later, Shisui and Itachi's names were called.

"Alright. Today we will be measuring your skill, and we will also be doing an introduction on Shinobi."

Fun. At least we have some interesting people.

(IIIo101oIII)

"Alright class, you have about an hour of break for lunch." Aki Sensei said, and then promptly walked out.

The students in the aforementioned class then immediately started to chat among themselves. A small group of girls were swooning about Itachi and Shisui, to be honest, it was amusing to see the boys shrink to try and hide. The fangirls also hate me, glaring at me every few moments, after all, I sit with their beloved Itachi and Shisui. The boys were mostly neutral to us, though, the few more flamboyant ones were jealous. Ha, children are hilarious to watch. I sound like an old, evil, amused, mad scientist. Like Orochimaru.

Anyway, I pulled out my bento and began to eat. The boys followed soon after. Eating about 75% of my food in a few minutes, I tried to start a conversation, but was met with grunts and huffing. Oh well for talking like regular children. Finishing the rest of my bento, I had two options. A) go outside by myself and be anti-social like in my last life, or B) wait for the boys to finish eating and sit in awkward silence. Because I parentally eat really fast compared to others, unlike in my last life, where I was the slowest eater in my family.

"I'm going outside." The boys looked at me, and then nodded.

The area the we could play in was far from the practice/lessons area, where all the targets and sparring area is. Since the different years had different lunch periods, after all, we don't want nearly a hundred children running around at the same time. It was spacious, lots of room for energetic kids to run around in, playing ninja. There were trees everywhere, bordering the entire space, scattered around the here and there. It's like someone was practicing there mokuton here, but I don't think Yamato was trained here, nor that Harshirama was alive when it was built. Now, I need to find Iruka or Hana, Shisui was going to die (most likely) and Itachi will murder the clan, if I survive, I'll need people to lean on.

"Hey! You!" I turned to see one of the girls in my class.

"Yes?"

"You're close to Itachi Uchiha, right? What does he like?"

Oh, a Itachi fangirl, asking me for information.

"Privacy, observing people, and dango." I replied, a smile on my face.

"What about Shisui?" Shisui too, hilarious.

"Sweets, things that are mentally challenging, and peace."

"So… they like sweets?"

"Eh, sure let's go with that."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, seems like the new celebrates are honoring us with their presence."

Itachi and Shisui were walking towards us, though it was more like scared Shisui trying to hide behind an uncaring Itachi, funny. There was a small group of fangirls just behind the tree that we were in front of. The two lads got quite popular in the grade, information spreads fast here, gossip circles made up of girls, future possible spymasters. My Uchiha males got the highest scores when they were tested, which got the girls attention for sure. Sadly, since Itachi got a slightly better score than Shisui, much of the fangirls are Itachi's. But, since Itachi is the heir of an entire clan, they have nearly no chance of marrying him, now eloping with him is a completely different thing completely.

The girl that was talking to me, ran off blushing. Probably to go join the group behind the tree.

"Shiori! There you are! Save us!" Shisui whisper shouted, eyes moving around rapidly, and moving to hide behind me.

"What happened?" I asked Itachi.

"After you left, fangirls started to surround us."

"Ah, and Shisui was extremely uncomfortable and tried to get out of the situation, but ended up get somewhat scared and now is paranoid."

"Exactly."

Shisui was desperately tried to duck behind my much smaller form.

"He'll get over it in a few minutes. We shouldn't worry." Itachi assured my slightly annoyed self.

The girls just beyond the tree were gushing over their dear Uchihas, and glared at the female so close to them. Shisui noticed them, and practically begged us to move away. Later, Shisui calmed down and apologies for using us as a shield, and because we did nothing else but avoid fangirls.

Maybe I can talk to Hana tomorrow.

(IIIo101oIII)

The class directly after lunch was sex specific. Kunoichi and Shinobi classes. I have no idea about what the Shinobi class is about, but Kaa-chan did make me learn mostly everything in the Kunoichi classes. I doubt that I remember anything, I tuned her out most of the time.

"Hello class, I am your Kunoichi class teacher, Suzume Masaki. Today we will go over what you will learn over your four-year education, as I will be your Kunoichi teacher throughout your time here." Wait, the Academy only has one Kunoichi teacher? Well that weird, though not many girls enroll.

"We will go over flower arranging, etiquette, how to properly apply makeup, how to properly wear a kimono, how to do your hair, and how to use your body to your advantage." So, how to be a girl and seduce a man, I'm also guessing that we're going to have a class talking about puberty.

This is going to get awkward.

"So, do we just wait for our parents, or walk home?"

"Okaa-chan, Kano-san, and Akira-san said to get home before nightfall, so I think we're allowed to do whatever we want till that time Shisui."

"I don't think we're allowed to do whatever we want Shiori."

"You know what I mean Shisui."

"Hey! Itachi don't leave us!" And with that, we're started to run after Itachi.

Class had ended at four-thirty with the regular core classes from my past life. Shinobi and training take up mostly the early hours and a bit after lunch, and the civilian teachings. Us three had the highest scores in pretests are currently the best, but it's the first day, I say by the end of the week we'll be advanced. But only time will tell.

"We could go train." Itachi suggested.

I really didn't want to train, I was as lazy as a Nara. But, I also had a habit of going with the crowd, or what my friends think, and Shisui seemed to want to train too.

And so, we sent till five-thirty training, and till six studying specialties that we might want to pursue.

"You want to be a medic?"

"You want to be boring and become a member of the Military Police?"

"Keep reading you two."

*Poke*

*Chuckles*

Glaring Itachi was interesting to see, the highlight of the day for sure.

(IIIo101oIII)

I wondered that night if I still could remember skills from my old life. Like English. I definitely could remember Chinese, I had to use it when I write kanji. Speaking it? Maybe not. Anyway, let's test out my language skills!

Putting my pencil to the paper, I wrote out the alphabet. Easy enough. Now for words.

I could remember nearly all my vocabulary from my thirteen years that I could remember, I not really surprised, because seven years of speaking Japanese is way shorter than the time I spent speaking English and Chinese.

Though when I tried to remember beyond those thirteen years, something strange happened.

"Alright, meditation helps open the mind and focus it. Let's try it out." I placed down the book I had cracked open, for the information to attempt to find my lost memories.

Closing my eyes, I calmed my breath and tried to focus on clearing my mind, focusing myself on small clips of memory from past nineteen years of life.

A sudden migraine hit me with a fury.

Then, images. Many, many images of writings, words, and just understanding of the English language. It seems that all my twenty-one years of English lessons from my past life have returned to me. My head hurt.

Maybe I should try writings some more. With a migraine.

My shaky hand managed to write out what I wanted it to. Writing, no problem. Now for speaking.

I had a feeling that my new guardians would be able to hear me, as it was like, seven PM, and everyone was home.

Eh, let's do it.

"Alright, English seems to be fine. Now 中文. 简单的话, 马, 羊, 牛, 猪, 狗, 猫, 老鼠, 龙, 猴, 狼, 狐狸, 鸡, 全部动物. 现在食物, 米饭, 蔬菜, 鸡蛋, 炒饭." And on and on I went, till I was satisfied with my language abilities.

I put the paper I used in a bag, it was going burn it tomorrow. Hey, can't have my parents knowing about this, or can I? Naw.

I went to bed after that.

At least I know that I will be able to unlock my memories.

Wonder if the Yamanaka techniques are hiden ninjutsu?

* * *

Guess who's been a lazy ass this entire month? Sorry for my lateness, I had to help this old lady, and I got sidetracked. I kidd. I was just really busy this month, I will hopefully be earlier with the next chapter. At least this chapter is longer. This is unedited, so yeah, sorry for grammar mistake and misspellings. Reviews are something I really like reading, so please review. Please?


	11. Another Day of School

I don't own Naruto, just Shiori and Aki-Sensei

" _I'm waking up,_

 _To ash and dust,_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

 _I'm breathing in_

 _The chemicals."_

Singing was something I did to pass the time, and here I'm just softly singing while I prepare for my fourth day of school. Yay.

Walking into the classroom, my heart dropped.

Another test.

The entire week was tests and preliminaries, most of the civilians were kicked out already. (the poor kids were crying when they went home, but they would die young if they stayed, or get kicked out later.)

Monday was the introduction and physical exam thing.

Tuesday was the sex specific test.

Wednesday was History and Science.

Today, Thursday, will be the Writing and Math (my favorite).

It was just like a regular school.

.

.

.

"Yo, Shiori, don't just stand there. Sit down."

All the girls currently in the room (except me), and nearly all of them (Hana and me) blushed and/or squealed.

"Shisui, if I want to stare at the board blankly like my soul was stolen, I can with no one telling me otherwise." That was met with angry protest about how " _Shisui-kun is allowed to tell you what to do!"_ and " _Don't talk back to Shisui-kun!_ "

The boys had seemed to finally enter the room after their deep conversation of what peace is (these kids are stupidly philosophical). I ignored the overly annoying fangirls, and moved to sit in my usual seat. I sat on the right side of the table, Itachi in the middle, and Shisui on the left. I turned my head to the table on the right to us, and saw Hana smiling at me.

I had managed to talk to her on the third day, and we're sort of acquaintances now. Not friends yet, but soon.

"Alright class, the bell just rang, and as you can see on the board, you have a test. But first, attendance."

"Okay class, lunch." Aki-sensei then left.

I promptly took out my bento, and followed Hana outside. The boys seem to pale as girls start surrounding them.

"Yo Hana! Can I eat with you?" Hana turned to me with a smile.

"Sure, why not." Her three puppies barked happily.

As we ate, we chatted.

"Why aren't you eating with Shisui and Itachi?"

"Because I can't only have guy friends, I need a more… feminine touch in my life."

"What about your Kaa-chan?"

"Someone close to my age."

She laughed, ever closer I get to a new friend.

We ate our food, and I got to play with Harimaru brothers. They were the small, about as small as chihuahuas, but they are babies.

Suddenly…

 _BAM!_

"THE HELL!"

Itachi came jogging up to us, he then preceded to pull the koala that was Shisui off of me.

"The hell you two."

"Shiori save me, one of those insane girls started harassing me, and, and, and -"

"Shisui! Calm the freak down, the fangirls are five meter behind you."

"What!"

"Shiori, don't scare him."

"Hn, but they are five meters behind you."

The boys turned around, and indeed saw a group of girls hiding behind as tree. The boys looked horrified, or at least Shisui was.

Hana tapped me on my shoulder and whispered, "Do you think they're scared of us?"

Whispering back, "I would bet that's true."

We giggled. The guys had sneaked back inside by using clones and shunshin, the girls totally didn't notice the puffs of smoke (they did, but didn't know what that meant).

I then stabbed the clones with a kunai, terrifying the girls, thinking that their _precious_ loves were killed. The clones puffed, and the fangirls realized that they had been tricked, and ran to find the real Uchihas.

"Well, that was funny." I said with a light chuckle.

"Agree."

Barks of agreement could be heard as well.

"Itachi, tell me again why I have to help you babysit."

"Okaa-chan forced you."

"More like guilt tripped," I mumbled in response, "why didn't Shisui come?"

"One of his friends invited him to a gathering."

"I thought we were his friends."

"He has others, stop pouting."

"Gubagu."

We both looked up from the table we were doing homework on, to see baby Sasuke climbing up onto a bookshelf. Itachi bolted, grabbing Sasuke off the second shelf and carrying him with a firm hold over to where I was, still sitting. Itachi, with a giggling Sasuke in his arms, sat back down at the table, cooing. I would kill to see this happen again when they're older. Think of it, Itachi cradling a hateful, struggling, and, murderous Sasuke in his arms. Hilarious.

"Anyway, can you explain number twelve?"

"I need to put Sasuke somewhere safe first."

* * *

When you realize that you haven't updated for a month, and you feel like you need to pump out a chapter. I might rewrite this, because I'm not really happy with how it's going. It's short, but it's a chapter.


	12. the end

So, I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry. I just lost inspiration for this story. It didn't go the way I wanted it, I originally wanted a character that didn't want to be a ninja, but was forced into being one. But the way I tried to present that was weak.

This concept could have been done better.

I feel bad that I have to leave my first story, and I feel guilty for being one of _those_ authors. But I couldn't commit to this story. I just did this on a whim and people liked it, so I tried to carry though to the end, but failed.

I might have one-shot or a possible story coming up, it will have basically the same, but different character and they will be an actually civilian. I might also post another crossover one-shot.

Sorry to give up on this, but I have no drive.

But if you want to take up this story in your own image, then go right ahead, but send me a link, I want to read it.

Thanks for sticking with me and be on the look out.


End file.
